The Real Reason Snape Will Never Teach Occlumency
by Gurorori-Lolita-Chan
Summary: Takes place in the 5th book during Harry's Occlumency lessons, while training Harry Snape sees something he shouldn't. HPDM Yaoi alert!


This is my first HPDM fic, but I've read all the books 6 times each, so hopefully I'll get it right.

Talking

Harry mind 

This takes place during Harry's Occlumency (sp?) lessons with Snape.

Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------HPDM------------------------------------------------

"Focus Potter!" Snape yelled for the umpteenth time that night.

"I am focusing! If we could just take a break!" the bespectacled boy yelled back.

"Is the Dark Lord resting?!? I think not!" The teacher huffed. "Ready yourself."

"Legilimens!"

_Images flashed by so quickly that they were hard to take in_, _a dragon, Harry's parents in the mirror of Erised, Cedric staring up at him blankly-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled out in pain. "I told you to clear you mind of all emotions." Snape said coldly, "Again."

"Legilimens!"

_Uncle Vernon nailing the letterbox shut, hundreds of dementors swarming at him, Marge's dogs chasing him up a tree, Dudley running after him, sitting on his Muggle school's roof _, _he and Draco talking-_

"Stop! That's personal!" "Nothing will be personal if you don't focus Potter, again."

"Legilimens!"

_Draco and Harry were in a private garden around the school grounds, talking, _

"_Harry there's something I want to ask you," Draco said hesitantly, "I- well- will you- erm- mumblemumble?" _

"_What was that Draco?" Harry asked, batting his eyelashes unknowingly,_

"_Will you go out with me Potter?" Draco asked blushing. Harry leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against the Slytherin's. "That would be a yes, love." Harry said._

_-_

_The scene changed to the Madame Puddifoot's Tea Room- the two boys were in a separate room given to them by Madame Puddifoot herself. She knew the boys wanted their relationship to remain a secret._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, love." Draco said as the two shared a hot cocoa. Harry rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. (A/N If Snape were right now he would probably say how nauseating) _

_-_

_The scene moved to the Room of Requirement, and looking down on the boys that were lying on a chaise lounge hugging their bodies together- "Harry you know I love you right?" Draco said quietly, "Of course I do, love." Draco stood up and got down on one knee holding the now sitting Harry's hand. "Harry will you be my lover?" Draco reached up and placed his hand lightly on Harry's chin, bring him down slowly for a kiss, "Yes Draco," The two kissed with a slow passion, both wanting this to last as long as possible. Draco slowly started to remove Harry's vest and shirt, only breaking the kiss to take them over Harry's head. Soon Harry was in noting but his boxers and Draco quickly diminished his clothes so he was equally undressed._

_He started to kiss Harry at the hollow of his throat, moving down slowly leaving dark bruises in his wake. He took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth slowly licking around it and teasingly biting it, giving each the same attention. He continued to kiss farther down reaching Harry's boxers._

"_Can I?" Draco asked, waiting for Harry's nod, and slowly slid the boxers down. He licked the head of Harry's pride and slowly began to take in more. _

"_Ahn Draco..." Harry murmured lightly biting down on his knuckle. _

"_Draco laughed slightly at this, sending vibrations through Harry. A few seconds later Harry arched up, crying out his soon-to-be lovers name._

_Draco went back up to kiss Harry and slowly ended the kiss and replaced his mouth with fingers, which Harry suckled happily, knowing what was coming next. _

_After Draco was satisfied that they were fully covered he slowly inserted his middle finger in Harry, allowing the brunette to get used to it. Harry, with tears in his eyes, nodded for the next finger, and Draco began to scissor Harry, bringing his manhood back to full hardness. _

"_Are you ready love?" Draco asked, and with Harry's nod he applied lube to himself, hissing at the cool gel, and slowly pushed into the Gryffindor. _

"_Ahh, Draco it hurts," Harry moaned, "Don't worry love it will get better soon," and with saying that Draco began to slowly thrust in and out building a low rhythm. Harry let out a quiet mewl, pushing Draco to move faster._

"_Mmm Draco more," Harry moaned out as he arched his back, the afore mentioned blonde began to stroke his lover's manhood in time with his thrusts bring about their climaxes, with one final thrust into Harry's prostate they both came crying the others name._

_Draco dropped onto Harry's chest, completely spent. "I love Harry." "You too Draco."_

-

"Shit" was all that Harry said as he was brought back to Snape's office, "Out!" Snape said holding his nose lightly, that was all Harry needed to run from the room with a blush.

"Never again," Snape said to himself trying to stop his nosebleed, "I will never teach Occlumency again."

---------------------------------------------HPDM------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think?

This is a oneshot but if you really like it I may make it longer.

Ja ne!


End file.
